


Secret Santa gift

by Erobe137



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Bloody Sex, Gore, Multi, Tf2 secret Santa 2018, bloody arm, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erobe137/pseuds/Erobe137
Summary: A secret Santa gift for @Blondefoxymedic on tumblrI hope you enjoy :3





	Secret Santa gift

Medic had his eye on the Pyro for quite some time time now. He wanted to know what was beneath the dark grey mask that kept their identity unveiled. 

He hated every second the Pyro was around. He hated the urge ,that was to rip that mask off. 

What he thought was under the mask was unimaginable. Medic hoped there would be some kind of being, human at least, and not some robot or other creature hired by Mann co. 

That morning, it was just them. Medic watched their every move, from making breakfast to sitting down. The Pyro was not effected by any eyes, it was ordinary for them at this point, being known as the mumbling freak.

The Pyromaniac splashed at the fresh cereal in front of them. "What a waste." Medic mumbled under his breath. The being stared at him for a brief second before going back to playing with their food. 

Medic stood up from the table and left without a word. Without finishing their breakfast, the Pyro followed him back to his lab. 

"Leave me alone!" He finally snapped. The Pyro simply tilted their head and continued to follow the doctor to his lab. 

Medic watched the thing sit and watch him fiddle around with tools.

Those tools looked like little candies to Pyro. The Pyromaniac placed their hand upon a scalpel. 

Medic growled and snatched it away, cutting Pyro in the process. 

The being growled in pain and mumbled something that sounded like a cuss. Medic must of cut him deep, blood squirted out.

Medic rolled his eyes and grabbed the Pyro's arm. "I might as well fix you up here, this is your fault anyway!" Medic dragged them away from the tools. 

Medic stared blankly at the deep cut, bringing the medigun towards it, which Pyro quickly pushed away. 

A purring sound came from the Pyro. Medic was in shock and disgust as the being began irritating it's own cut. 

"Stop that-" Medic tried pulling their hand away. Pyro quickly slapped him away. By this point, Pyro was covered in blood.

Medic growled and shoved them away. "Out!" He grumbled. Pyro wiped the Crimson blood onto Medic, a drop landing in his mouth. 

Medic growled slightly, tasting the liquid. The Pyro looked at him confused.  
Medic grabbed both of Pyro's hands and pinned them down. 

"Fuck!" Medic wanted to fuck this beast. His blood drive had switched on fully. 

He tied the thing to his medical table where he mainly performance experiments on the mercs. 

Pyro looked around and began fretting. A scream could be heard behind the mask.

Medic grabbed his scalpel and roughly cut the Pyro's suit off.  
Medic looked at the fluid part of the Pyro's legs.

"Mein gott~" Medic ran his hand along the Pyro's bits. 

Pyro growled and tried attacking Medic. Medic smirked and played with him. Pyro wriggled underneath him.

"Filthy thing.." Medic flipped the Pyro onto their stomach. "You confuse me..and I love it!!" He grinded his hips against their pelvis.

The Pyro let out a soft moan and grunt. Medic entered the asshole of the human. He felt them squirm underneath him rapidly.

"Does this feel good?" He chuckled. The Pyro continued to mumble something angrily at the doctor.  
Medic moaned and slammed into the being.

Pyro moaned like a sick animal would. Medic smirked and kissed the beast. Pyro groaned and arched their back far out. 

Medic was so close to cumming it wasn't funny. He saw that the pyromaniac was still bleeding from their arm. He gently licked the excess blood up. 

"Mein gott!" He growled growled. 

He felt the Pyro go wet around him. "Oh.." He moaned before slamming into them harder. 

The Pyro screamed behind the mask before they came around the Medic. Medic came into them before pulling out and pulling back in, sloshing cum around. 

Medic sighed, zipping himself up. He cleaned the wound with his tongue before fixing the being up. 

Pyro was not fazed by this. They gently nodded before walking out with a skip in their step.


End file.
